


Hold On

by L_writeschanbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_writeschanbaek/pseuds/L_writeschanbaek
Summary: Does it make it worth the sacrifice if what you were protecting for is slowly killing you?





	Hold On

It was then then that I realized how much you mean to me. 

 

Every single day, I had to watch you watch her with love shining in your eyes.

Seeing that smile, used to be reserved just for me, painted in your lips as she whispers in your ear.

And that long arms of yours wrapped around her when I needed that around me the most at this very moment.

 

I know it’s kinda my fault too; I agreed with the management to get you a girl.

I did this with one goal in mind only, “to save our relationship”.

I didn’t know that this decision will someday bite me in the ass.

 

I want to cry, I want to shout. I want to claim what’s mine but I don’t think I can anymore.

 

Everyday, I feel like I’m losing you to her.

As I lose myself in anger, fear, anxiety, sadness and longingness.

I lose myself in depressing thoughts; thoughts too dark, I can’t seem to grasp what’s reality from what’s not anymore.

 

Friends try to convince me to go out more and mingle.

I try to, I really do. It’s just that everywhere I go, there you still are.

I try to, but still I cannot seem to go far away from you.

 

As time passed, I have changed a lot.

Friends noticed this sudden change of behavior.

People noticed it too; my family commenting on it too.

 

Members kept telling me, convincing me that you still love me the way you have before she came.

I want to believe them so bad but I can’t.

Because from what I can see, we’re not the same as we were before.

**Author's Note:**

> I created this mess before for another fandom but idk why I tagged and changed it to Chanbaek. Maybe I just want to write something angst-y for Chanbaek. I’m sorry if this is an ugly mess huhu


End file.
